Waiting for you
by polly want a cracker
Summary: Fan fic based of the TV show Supernatural, She finds herself in the alternite world, where demons and monsters are real, and so are the Winchesters.
1. prologue

Prologue

Crickets hummed loudly outside, it was one of those times where a night felt like a week. I turned over in my bed, the sheets rustling in the quiet room. Senior year…what a joke. I was only a summer away from being in the twelfth grade, and it was so overwhelming. What in the H was I planning to do with my life? I already had an idea of what I wanted to be, a person to help others, make them feel better. A doctor, a nurse, a vet, a vet assistant? The idea of blood didn't bother me as much as it used to, I had once witnessed surgery on a Great Dane during a job shadow. The IV fell off, and I had never seen so much blood before in my life, it made me nauseous, but I made it through without getting sick…or passing out. Point is I'm okay with blood.

Now as I rose from my bed, my soft brown hair fell into layers, and my piercing blue eyes surveying the area around me. My cat Snow sleeps in front of the door, small snores coming from her nostrils. The clock glowed red in the corner, tormentingly, 4:30 Saturday morning. School had flown by this year, going to work next week would be my personnel hell if I got only this much sleep every night.

Someone crossed the floor into the kitchen. Easily I walked out the door, figuring it was dad, he was a light sleeper, while I could sleep through a storm, only the warmth kept me up tonight.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water as he stood, looking out the window towards our ever growing pines. I turned on the tap, letting the water run cold.

"Hey Dad," I said lightly, turning around to face not my father …but a stranger."

"Hello muffin" He said, He leaned his hand toward me and touched my forehead. I screamed.

Stunned it was if I had blinked, and when I opened my eyes, again I wasn't at home. My glass clinked to the forest floor.

"What the-" Some wolves howled in the night, and instantly I shut my mouth, not wanting to be noticed by the things that could eat me.

The stranger was here as well. I shuddered realizing how vulnerable I was in my boxer shorts and tank top, I didn't even have shoes to run away in ether. With his back to me, part of me wanted to sneak off in a huddled fear. If he could transport me to an unknown place, what else could he do? What was he? What was he going to do to me, rape? Murder?

Scared, but feeling left out of options I stepped forward, my instincts trembling, wanting to go anywhere else as I forced myself to ask …"Who in the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 1 Transporting Lunatic

Chapter one - Transporting lunatic

I shuddered in the cold….was this god's idea of a joke. Was I dreaming? Am I dead and frankly if I was….how long would it be before I was?

My question earlier hung in the air like a wisp of smoke. When he turned to me, he had a smirk on his lips. I was beginning to hate him more and more with each passing second. People like him in the real world were people I avoided, people I loathed, the type of people that could walk of a cliff and I wouldn't be as upset.

His voice was British when he spoke "My name is Balthazar, I am an angel, so to speak if you believe in that kind of thing."

I scoffed, "Really prove it." A pair of shadowy wings glistened translucently in the air. They were wings, but from an angel or demons, I did not know. That thought alone scared me.

The air grew warm as I took a shattered breath, "So what am I here for, am I dead?"

"No dearest you're not dead and neither am I. What you're here for is really none of your business yet."

"Like hell it is!" I snapped angrily...this whole mess was crap, and I hoped it was simply a dream.

"Here's what you're going to do pigeon," His fascination with pet names was insulting, but as I listened and became more confused as it filled my mind with more questions than answers.

Part of me wanted to kill him, but there was definitely an increased chance he could kill me. The conversation was odd, I kept playing it back in my head. He was an angel, or so he said. He called them Winchesters, and I was supposed to help them? I didn't know who they were or how exactly I was going to find them, but he was sure I could do it. Apparently there had been others, but they died. That didn't ease my mind, especially when I walked in the darkness that night.

I was chilled by the breeze, but the temperature was rather warm. Still as I travelled through the brush and thistles, my bare feet got scraped and torn. The least he could have done is brought me a pair of sneakers if I was going to die in this place. He hadn't said that, but it certainly felt like it.

A question asked by everyone that gets kidnapped "Why me?" I had asked that as well.

Balthazar suddenly stopped me with his outstretched hand and turned me to look at him, his brown eyes piercing me in my spot, daring me to do something about his actions.

"You wanted to know some things about what I'm sending you on, so here's your chance to listen and keep your pretty mouth shut. There are some that can travel easily between worlds, they're called the Pure Ones, but frankly they are to stuck up too leave their world. Then there are people like you. Interlopers, it makes it so much simpler to bring you to this world for me than other people, other humans waste my energy ..." the way he said humans was demeaning "and by wasting my energy it makes me a target."

"If there are others like me why not pick someone more prepared?"

"I did Love Muffin, and they all made stupid mistakes before even getting to the Winchesters. I needed cleverness, but that one died too...So here, I have found someone clever again. What to do, I know, how would you like to be blessed by a gift?"

Before I did anything, he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. I was overwhelmed by power and light...maybe he really was an angel. Maybe, but that didn't give him the privilege. My body was energized by adrenaline and the spur of the moment. I pushed him away...my neck glowing softly and my tongue feeling like honey.

"What did you do to me!?" I growled angrily.

"Call it touched by an angel." He smirked, "Now you have my abilities that can easily be misinterpreted. Now head that way." He diverted west. "You'll find them and lead them to the Anti- Christ."

That wasn't a good sign. "No! Why would I do that?"

He was gone when I blinked.

I wondered to myself why I was heading west anyways. To lead me to something as equally bad as the devil? Maybe it was hope to find civilization. Leaves crunched under my feet and my leg scrapped a glass bottle. Well, I must be getting closer. The blood swelled and ran down my leg, it wasn't a deep cut, but it was painful enough.

The sun was beginning to rise; my surroundings were more distinct and visible. How long had I been walking, maybe a couple hours, if I was lucky?

What I wanted was food, sleep and some appropriate hiking clothes. At least I had clothes and underwear on, guess you might as well count your blessings.

That word stirred something inside me...I quickened my pace.

The sun had rose by the time I walked into town. There were small little houses with small little backyards. My feet, scrapped and torn wandered down the sidewalk. I had to find some sneakers or something, even sandals would be better than this. There were trees towering over people's privacy fences. Out of curiosity, I peeked my head over the fencing, wondering if where I was still had electricity. It sure did, along with clotheslines. Dangling on one was a pair of sneakers. Immediately I knew then what had to be done. I had to steal, but after a night of walking and tearing myself in the woods, I wasn't as upset about it as you would think. I used a trash can and threw myself over the chain link fence. I fell onto the ground with a painful thud, and picked myself up. Trotting over to the sneakers, I tried them on.

They were a little tighter than I liked, but they helped. As I laced knots onto the running shoes, I heard a jingling of metal. I turned to see that it was a dog standing by the house. The hair rose on the German Sheperd's back. He snapped his jaws together and started to bark. Anxiously I looked for an exit. There wasn't one. I was going out the way I came in. Halfway over the fence I heard yelling and shouting, and tumbled over the fence. I picked my guts off the ground and took off running again, stumbling over my shoes.

While running I cursed Balthazar, him and his stupid it was I didn't like it. Why would I lead people to an anti-Christ because of what an angel said? There were plenty of bad people in the world; did I really want to lead people so awful they had to be directed by a demon?

I ran down the back streets, my feet crying out in pain, I couldn't risk getting caught. What would I tell the cops? I left my shoes in my room? A knife skidded to my feet. I jumped out of the way to avoid catching my toes on it, forgetting I wasn't bare foot anymore. What I saw next I couldn't believe. A man was pinned against a car. But no one held him, only a woman stood in front of him, with black eyes her hand extended like it was the force keeping him there.

I jumped behind the brick wall of an ally way, peeking my eyes around the corner. I didn't want to get caught in the middle of this.

"Dean!" I heard yelling from around the corner, so he could hear how awful it sounded to. That sickening gasp as he tries to inhale air that wouldn't get to his lungs in time. I remember what Balthazar said only hours ago 'you have the abilities that could easily be misinterpreted' Oh god, I prayed these abilities wouldn't get me killed.

Part of me felt like I was dead anyways, I served no purpose in this place. I had a purpose at home; here I had nothing, not even a pair of shoes. I slunk forwards and picked up the knife, in my head I could hear my conscious 'thou shall not kill, thou shall not kill...'

The woman was too busy to notice me from behind. Each silent footstep I took was agonizing, like a single squeak of my 'new' shoes would get me killed. I wish I was still bare foot.

The man...Dean was no longer moving, his eyes closed, his face turning blue. Still the woman persisted (you put a comma here, but I took it out) to clench his throat. I stabbed her in the shoulder, hoping to only seriously hurt her. She screamed in agony, her body glowing red as she dropped to the ground, dead. She actually had glowed, that shook me scared as I dropped to the man and began to slap his face, at first tapping but then a lot harder, the most frantic and unreliable thing to do, what this guy needed was CPR.I got certified a couple months ago, but I wasn't thinking, I just kept slapping the guy senseless.

His eyes fluttered open, and he began to gasp for air again. This time he would get it, I breathed a sigh of relief.

A screech filled the air, the only way I could describe it was if a bird was dying. "JENNIFER! JENNIFER!" A woman's voice hollered. "This was your fault!" A cry of pain came from somewhere else.

The person in front of me cried frantically, "Sam!" There was no response. He looked directly at me, his eyes burning into mine.

"The knife, where is it, go get it!" I turned around and pulled it out of the woman. He stood up shaking, taking the knife from my hand he ran towards the screeching. I looked at the waitress lying on the ground uneasily, and followed.


	3. Chapter 2 Demons

Chapter two - Demons? 

The guy was pinned against a brick wall. Blood ran down his sides from the blade, the cuts' weren't very deep. But slow and painful enough to have a person begging on their knees. The stranger in front of me threw the blade, his hands weren't steady enough and the knife landed in the waitresses arm. I winced as It sank down, probably to the bone. Startled, the woman lost her concentration and the man collapsed to the ground; his head striking a pipe as he fell, knocking him out cold.

The woman ripped the blade out of her arm as Dean began chanting ...the language sounded old, ancient. She angrily pulled out the knife and threw it. Her aim was off and it clattered to the floor. Her body began to tremble; she grabbed another knife, this time from her red apron. It was a steak knife. As she pitched it and I dodged, still the blade struck my upper left shoulder with a hiss. The pain was hot and evil as the silver cut into my skin and burned it as if it was on fire. I gripped the blade and chucked it onto the ground. The cut was deep and the blood began swelling.

The chant was done, and black smoke erupted from her body. The body fell, like an empty shell onto the ground. Now all was quiet, except for me swearing as more blood spurted onto the ground, painting the cement red.

Dean grabbed the man's arm and lifted him up onto his right shoulder. I cupped my hand over my bleeding shoulder and asked him, "is he still breathing?" Dean looked at me with his speculating green eyes and nodded.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes flicking to my shoulder and the blood spurting out of it.

I pressed against it painfully, "I'm alive." I admitted, "We need to get to a hospital,"

"No," the stranger shook his head, "there might be others there."

That frightened me, "there's more like them?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a demon before? Now I don't have time to explain that 'they exist' crap, but you can help me get to the car?"

I nodded feebly and stumbled towards him. I caught myself on a ladder and pulled myself back up. I shuddered, nausea getting to me.

"Maybe I better get it," Dean whispered and grabbed my right arm to steady me. I forced myself to walk, though it would have been much easier to faint, to dream and no longer worry about all the blood.

We stumbled out to a Chevy Impala, a solid black color. It reminded me of a knight. I held the door open so he could lay his brother onto the back seat.

I jumped into the passenger seat, and after that, the rest of the ride was a haze.

I heard Deans voice in the background as I dozed in the car…._what's your name?..._my voice struggled to answer. There was some swearing as he asked me again frantically…. _What's your name?_.."Hayden," I answered groggily.

"We'll listen Hayden, you have to stay awake okay?" The voice sounded so far away.

"Okay" I mused softly "where are we going?"

"We're going to Bobby's, he's a friend of mine and hopefully he'll be able to patch us all up."

I straightened up in my seat and asked him if he could turn on the radio, hoping that it would wake me up. I gripped my shoulder, the pain brining tears to my eyes, but it woke me up.

We got to a house...a house with a lot of cars. An auto shop? I was too groggy to remember what it was called. An older man sat on the deck and he stood up anxiously as Dean opened his door. He must've seen all the blood.

I remembered being carried into the house, and put on a bed with dark blue sheets. Then that was it. Darkness filled me and I passed out, wondering how I was going to get anything done now that I was dead.

Dean had tried to ignore it, he really had, and how the silver cut into her skin and burned it like coals. That didn't make any sense though; she wore a silver class ring. The thing glittered with a blue sapphire stone in the middle. How could she wear it without being scalded?

Bobby stood silent as Dean replayed what had happened, and how the girl had saved him. Then he confessed what had happened when she was stabbed.

"I don't know Dean, it's too suspicious to tell yet," Bobby took out a lock and key, " think we should Chain her?"

Dean shook his head "No, I don't think she's going anywhere In a hurry, she's cut up bad." He leaned up against the wall, staring at where Sam laid in Bobby's room. Hayden was in the spare room.

"She saved both of us, Bobby. How the hell do we put a bullet in someone like that?"

"I don't know, maybe there's been so many bad monsters out there we forget that there's a few good ones. Not enough to question all their personalities, but enough to think twice about killing the ones that save our asses." His eyes fell to his hands, bloody from the girl. They walked into the kitchen and turned the sink on, this wasn't the first time he had blood on his hands.

Dean had a few dozen bandages, no thanks to the broken windows, but he was awake at least. Hayden had passed out the moment they set her down. Sam was still knocked out cold. Dean had to stick Sam up himself while Bobby went and tried to patch the girls shoulder and stop all the blood flow.

"It's hard to say, I think they'll both be okay. A concussion at least for Sam," Then he motioned to the other room, "and her a lot of blood loss." Bobby grabbed a towel and dried his hands, they were still a pinkish color.

Dean nodded "Yeah I know. Between her and Sam I'm going to have to buy new seat covers." There were enough red stains in the car to have a blood drive.

Bobby patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry I'll get you a discount"


End file.
